Chasing Loki
by Letizia Evans
Summary: He met him on a warm day, he spent with him one afternoon and didn't saw him again. Now he cann't forget him. The journey that Tony Stark makes following the pace dictated by Loki Laufeyson's green eyes. Fluff.


Tony Stark was having a terrible day.

His morning had begun horribly when had woken up with a terrible headache and in a stranger's bed; as a general rule, Tony never went to the apartments of his conquests but yesterday he must have been very drunk (emphasis on _very_) to have agreed to come here. Needless to say, the girl was upset that Tony didn't wanted to stay, very much offended and yelled around as he fled out the door, vowing to himself never to drink again (not that that would happen, but he might as well think that). The second bad thing of the day was that he was in Long Island, how the hell he had come here from the bar he was in New York? It was a good fucking question. This just wasn't his day. Happy had collected him several time later (in which he had met again with the girl and she had managed to slap him). Tony was in a black mood, with a headache and a red cheek, ready to kill the first one to provoke him. He barely had time to get home, shower and change before Pepper entered and dragged him metaphorically by the neck to the conference room to start the day. Tony had managed to escape at some point of the day and turned off his cell phone, he just needed a damn minute alone. Nobody could understand that?

Tony put his hands in his pocket and walked through Central Park, enjoying the air on his face and feeling the tension drain from his body. A slight smile crossed his face as he walked and he felt much better, a day at the park was perfect for the terrible morning he had. Of course, that was until a huge dog jumped on him and knocked him down, messing his suit and panting in his face with his horrible breath.

"Fenrir, don't!" said a voice, and suddenly the dog wasn't there "I'm sorry, are you okay?"

"Okay? I'm completely..." Tony cut himself when he looked up and his eyes widened. The guy before him had deep black hair, his skin was pale and creamy, his green eyes were so attractive that it seemed that if he looked a lot in them, he would sink and never leave. His body was thin, a gray shirt and black pants fitted exactly, molding to him and in his hand he held the strap of a great german shepherd, sitting obediently at his side.

"Sir?" he asked, cocking his head.

"Huh? Ah! Eh... I'm... well, thank you" Tony replied, blushing slightly as he realized he had been staring like an idiot.

"Excuse me for the incident, Fenrir doesn't normally do that, I'm sorry" the guy apologized sincerely.

"I'm fine, I'm fine... it's just a little dirt, so I won't die for that, right?" he said with a smile and the raven-haired blinked, smiling with surprise "I'm Tony"

"Loki" replied the man, shaking his hand "Eh... do you want to get an ice cream...? To repair what Fenrir did, of course!" Tony had to be careful, he felt that if he saw that blush so adorable again, an obsession would be created.

"I would love to" answered. Loki smiled and they began to walk to the ice cream station, when both had their cones in their hands, they sat down a few moments in the park to talk "Is he your dog?" Loki nodded.

"He was given to me when I was little, he's like my best friend" Loki said, stroking the head of his dog that moved his tail and sat quietly beside him, watching the people go by.

"I never had a way with animals, my bunnies died, my cat ran away and nobody gave me a dog because they would know that I would jump for the bone and not him" Loki laughed.

"In that case, I shouldn't take out Fenrir's chew toy, you could go after him" he joked, Tony narrowed his eyes playfully.

"You aren't form here, right?" he said, changing the subject "Your accent is familiar to me but can't locate it"

"I was born in Prague but I was raised in London" Loki replied.

"Praga is a very nice place" Loki nodded, his gaze lost.

"I know, I seldom returned there but it was always a memorable experience" he said with a smile.

"I went on business but enjoyed their street shows"

"Oh, art is a big thing there, everyone have a vein of artist, no matter what it is, it might be acting, dancing, singing, whatever. It is a wonderful place. What do you do?"

"Business, run a large company... so to speak and sometimes I have to travel to places to close business or attend special parties and so" Loki nodded understandingly.

"My brother works in the company of our father and always gets drawn into all kinds of meetings" Loki laughed, shaking his head "it's funny to see a man like him, with longish blond hair and unkempt beard try using a suit and behave properly"

"That sounds more like you" said Tony and Loki made a little gesture, shrugging.

"Business never caught my attention" he replied simply.

"So what do you do?"

"I'm a teacher" he smiled "I teach Literature to college students, although sometimes they are older than me and underestimate me"

"Are they right?" asked Tony carefully and Loki showed him a lopsided grin.

"Not a tiny bit" the brown-haired felt his stomach jump with that smile and cleared his throat, shifting his gaze. His eyes found a book sticking out of the bag that brought Loki with him and looked at it curiously, making Loki look down to the same side-Oh.

"You like Katherine Neville?" Loki took the book, shrugging though his face flushed a little.

"The Eight is one of the best works I've read" he answered quietly.

"Me too" Loki looked up and his smile was gentle this time, again accelerating the heart of the brown-haired.

"I got this book in a bookstore near here because I forgot mine at home, is too entertaining to be stop and they just lend it out for a day" Tony shook his head.

"I know, Pepper (my secretary) almost killed me when she saw that I had sent for a chess table just like that one, needless to say I couldn't get away with it" Loki was laughing out loud, his green eyes bright.

"You really are something else, Tony" the brown-haired smiled and he corresponded. A warm and inviting atmosphere formed between them as they stared into their eyes; for a second (just one) Tony could believe all the nonsense of true love and think that Loki had been sent to him by fate, that there was a history written for them in the Book of Life and that it began with this first meeting. Tony's phone rang, making them jump and the brown-haired frowned, he was sure he had turned off his cell phone. Tony reached into his pockets and finally found a phone in the inside pocket of his jacket, he almost hits his forehead when he remembered he never turned off the emergency number he wore for special cases.

"Excuse me for one second" he said, answering the call.

_"Anthony Stark!"_ Tony sighed.

"Yes, Pepper?"

_"I hope you enjoyed your day out because I just send Happy to bring you in this instant!"_

"What? But Pepper..."

_"Without buts! I want to see you at the next meeting, Tony. Or God help you!" The blonde hung up while Happy appeared and took his arm._

"I'm sorry, Tony, but Pepper said I should take you even by force" said the man apologetically as he began to drag him.

"What? But... Oh, okay!" he said with resignation and turned to where Loki was "I need to do something urgent! Tomorrow I meet you here! At the same time!"

"But, Tony..." Loki tried to say, standing with Fenrir but the brown-haired had been tucked inside the car and was gone.

* * *

**1.**

Tony had appeared in the park a little earlier that day, yesterday he had completely cleaned this day so no one interrupted them again. Tony felt like a teenager, his stomach felt tight and his heart was racing. Damn, he hadn't even taken his hand! The brunette sighed, shaking his head and sat in the same place of yesterday and looked at the sky as he waited.

The hours began to pass and Tony was feeling more nervous every moment. Did Loki left him here to wait? Had he done something wrong yesterday? Had he bothered him by his abrupt leaving? Did something happened to him? Tony started walking back and forth, drawing curious looks but ignored them without thinking. When it was about six and the sun began to set, Tony had to admit to himself, with disappointment, that Loki wasn't coming. Tony returned home saying it wasn't important, Loki and he barely knew each other, the raven-haired had had no obligation to come or maybe he had something to do, they were never able to exchange numbers or anything.

(And if Tony returned to the same place every day for the rest of the week, well... no one needs to know, right?)

When had officially been a week and Loki never showed up (not that by this time the brown-haired had some hope that he did), Tony decided to take a different path and walk home, wandering the streets near the park. Loki was... a different person than he had ever known, almost everyone knew who he was, being a celebrity since birth and growing from there, passing the shadow of his father and making his own way. But they always treated him differently, everyone always wanted something from him and he had very little people who he could call friends, but even they tended to let him go easy by how he had grown. Loki was a refreshing change, the man hadn't recognized him and talked to him like anyone else. He had bewitched him.

Tony let out a frustrated sigh and his eyes wandered the streets, putting his hands in his pocket. If only he'd had his name, by now he'd know how to locate him. His gaze fell on a library and thought about the book that Loki had been reading, even in that they had agreed, it really had to be fate. Well, Tony was being cheesy now but Loki inspired him that as if it were second nature, something about the man had called him from the start and he couldn't forget him, no matter how hard he tried. It was there when he had an idea, Loki had said he had asked the book out for the day, in place close to the park and there was one place that came to mind. Encouraged by the idea, Tony hurried through the streets, looking for the right place, moving almost six blocks before stopping abruptly in front of a small establishment. "Arrows. Coffee & Books" read the sign on the door and Tony came in, immediately being enveloped by the delicious aroma of coffee.

"Stark!" the brown-haired looked up and smiled.

"Barton" he greeted, aproaching.

"So early here? I expected you at dawn, as usual" chuckled the man "The usual?"

"Not this time, Barton, in fact, I have something to ask you" Tony said, sitting at the bar in front of him "Did recently came a tall boy with black hair and green eyes to ask the Katherine Neville's book?" Clint he frowned.

"What day exactly?"

"Eh..." he quickly counted back "last Tuesday"

"Oh, I wasn't here, maybe Tasha knows. NAT!" Tony shrugged slightly, covering his ears.

"I needed that ear, Barton"

"Suck it up, Stark" the man smirked. A red-haired woman came out of the kitchen, his with apron immaculate and her face impassive.

"Stark" she greeted with a nod, watching them curiously.

"Nat, do you remember a tall man, with black hair and green eyes here last Tuesday?" Natasha tilted his head slightly.

"Sure, Katherine Neville, The Eight, had gray shirt, black pants, a cute dog and returned the book the next day, just in time" Clint smiled.

"I adore your photographic memory, Nat" the man said.

"Do you know anything more about him?" Tony asked, trying not to look so nervous.

"He was teaching Literature at the University of New York, has 26, his accent is British and the name is Loki Laufeyson" Tony could kiss her at that moment (but he feared she hit him or Clint will shoot him an arrow).

"Thank you, you're the best" the brown-haired said, putting a lot of cash in the tip jar and going quickly, without hearing what they said.

* * *

**2.**

Tony couldn't make time until two days later, Pepper had practically tied him to the chair to finish for once and all to sign all the papers that were late. The brown-haired had reneged and muttered all the time, eager to find out if he could find Loki there; he had been so busy that he hadn't even had time to research him.

Now he was heading to the University of New York, he had a friend who could help him and greet too, it had been a while since the last time he saw him (and they were best friends). Tony knocked on the door of the office and stuck his head with a smile.

"Toc, Toc" the man with messy dark hair looked up, with his glasses on the tip of his nose and smiled.

"Tony!" he greeted brightly, rising and pushing his glasses up, adjusting his shirt to not look so messy.

"Brucie!" said Tony, embracing the man "It's been a long time since I saw you!"

"It's your fault, you're always busy, if it isn't work, it's women and alcohol" Tony sighed, raising his hands.

"I say guilty to all charges, judge" he said with a joking smile "How have you been?"

"Busy too, researchs and students to watch" he replied, shrugging his shoulders "I was made Head of Teachers recently, so my free time is even more limited"

"And, speaking of teachers..." said Tony, changing the subject not so subtly, Bruce studied him curiously and smiled.

"Who is it?"

"I don't know what you're talking about" Tony lied, very poorly.

"Come on, Tony, I know you sice school, I know when you're interested in someone. Whose is it?" Tony lowered his head in defeat, that was the reason they were best friends, Bruce had always been able to read him too well.

"I say guilty to that too. You're right, there's someone" he admitted quietly, Bruce pointed to the couch and they sat.

"Tell me" Tony sighed.

"It's... a man" Bruce raised his eyebrows but said nothing "I met him a little over a week ago, his dog jumped on me, messing my entire outfit" he chuckled "we talk like twenty minutes before Pepper sent Happy and he dragged me (almost literally) back"

"Twenty minutes?" Tony sighed, his gaze lost.

"I think they were the best twenty minutes I've ever lived" Bruce raised his eyebrows more and a smile formed on his face.

"You're in love" he said softly and Tony jumped.

"Of course not!" Bruce gave him a pointed look, saying_ 'Don't come to me with your lies, Tony Stark'_. The brown-haired bit his lip and looked away, running his hand through his hair "I just can't be... I barely know him, Bruce..." the dark haired put a hand on his shoulder and looked at him fondly.

"Nothing is impossible, Tony" Bruce said and then smiled "What's his name?"

"I think you know him... his name is Loki Laufeyson" Bruce's eyes widened.

"Loki?" There was a little glow of sadness in his eyes and Tony turned to him quickly.

"What is it?"

"Nothing... you're right, I know him, he was invited to give special classes in Literature, he's really good at what he does. He was supposed to stay until the end of the semester but he had an emergency call, apparently a family member had died and he had to return to London immediately"

"When was that?"

"Last wednesday, in the morning, he called me to let me know what happened and apologized, I haven't heard from him since then" Tony stilled for a few seconds, absorbing the information.

"You have any way to contact him?" Bruce bit his lip, rising to search through his papers.

"Loki wasn't a fan of cell phones, so I have..." he found the paper he was looking for and held it out "his home number in London, the University of London and the home address" Tony hugged him, smiling brightly.

"Thank you, Brucie!"

"Be careful, Tony" said Bruce, watching him go fastly.

* * *

**3.**

Calling had been a waste of time, Loki didn't answered at home and in the College they had told him that he took a license to be with his family. Tony was about to go crazy.

"What is it that has you so upset lately?" Pepper asked, sitting in front of him and taking the drink he poured her.

"It's nothing, Pep..." Tony replied, looking at the contents of his glass.

"I know you, Tony, you have you been like... depressed since a few weeks ago, I know you've seen Bruce and I thought that would improve your mood but you're still like this" she set the glass on the coffee table and approached him, looking into his eyes "Don't you trust me?"

"Of course I do, Pep" the millionaire answered immediately then sighed "Okay, I'll tell you... I... I think... I think I'm in love with someone" Pepper gasped.

Tony had taken his time to reach that conclusion but he couldn't deny it anymore. Loki Laufeyson gave him many different emotions, he had been drawn in by him from the moment he laid eyes on him, then that conversation was so short but so important, it had been so perfect and Tony had dropped his defenses as he hadn't done before. The worst (or best) is that he was sure that Loki felt the same for him, he had seen it in the small warm glow that lit his green eyes as his smile had softened, the air around them had filled with magic as ridiculous as it sounded but Tony didn't wanted to lose that, he wanted to find Loki and test if fate had really brought them together to be amazing together. It may not be love, they may not yet knew nothing about other but Tony wanted to try, he wanted to take that opportunity and if he had to find Loki in the end of the world, then he would.

"I can see it in your face now" the blonde said softly, her eyes warm.

"He's... wonderful, Pepper, if you knew him... he made me laugh, made me feel like a normal person, not just a name" Pepper was amazed at how much affection he had in his voice when he talked about that person and she knew that she would wholeheartedly accept it if he could make Tony happy.

"When will I know him?" she ssked excitedly but got confused when the brown-haired shrugged, looking away.

"I don't know where he is" he said he quietly "he... is a professor of Literature and taught at the university of Bruce, I went to look for him but Bruce told me he had a family emergency and returned to London, now I have no way of locate him there" Pepper curled her lip thoughtfully.

"Maybe there is something I can do" the blonde went to her bag and pulled out his tablet, her fingers moving quickly across the screen, looking for something "Aha!" she smiled triumphantly and turned the tablet to show the brown-haired a calendar "Stark Industries has an appointment with Asgard Inc, main benefactor of the University of London, in his base in the city next week, I'm sure you can start there your search" Tony took the tablet, examining it intently before raising his gaze to Pepper and smile.

"Thank you, Pepper"

"Anything for you, Tony" she replied fondly.

A week later, Tony was ready to climb the walls. Pepper had been great to help him with London but she had also made him learn all the protocols and each of the clauses that the contract to be discussed had; normally, Tony would learn this quickly but he was so excited by the prospect of finding Loki that he continually got distracted, so it took him twice long to memorize everything.

Finally, the awaited day arrived.

Everything had gone perfect. Tony arrived at the airport at the scheduled time, the flight left on time, his arrival was calm, he went to the hotel to rest a few hours and the next morning he was ready to go find Loki in the direction that Bruce had given him. Tony had been in front of the door 446 from the nearest building of the college, his nerves seizing his stomach and his hands sweating; Tony knocked one, two, three times... In the end, he had to accept that Loki wasn't there. Tony returned to the hotel feeling depressed again. Is that the world hated him? How is it impossible that he couldn't find Loki? The brown-haired sighed, he took a long hot bath and got ready for the meeting with no encouragement. His assistant and Pepper were already in the conference room, the blonde only had to look at his face to know that the plan hadn't gone as well as they had hoped, she wanted to go to him but knew that right now Tony wouldn't want her to be close. The door opened and two men entered, one of them had short black hair and all the signs of a assistant, the other had a tall, muscular body, his hair was blond and he had blue eyes, his kindly face was covered with a scraggly beard and he moved almost rigidly inside the designer suit.

"Thor Odinson" the man introduced himself, extending his hand.

"Tony Stark" the brown-haired replied, shaking it then moved aside to let Pepper pass "mi CEO, Miss Pepper Potts"

"A pleasure, Miss. Potts. Sorry for the delay, Mr. Stark, lately things have been strained in our company" the blond said as they sat down.

"I hope it isn't something important, Mr. Odinson" Pepper replied cordially.

"It's a sad fact, the second largest partner of Asgard Inc. died last week in a car accident. I think you didn't know him, it was Mr. Laufeyson" Tony looked up so fast he almost hurt his neck, his gaze passed over Thor when something came to mind, a little memory.

_'My brother works in the company of our father and always gets drawn into all kinds of meetings" Loki laughed, shaking his head "it's funny to see a man like him, with longish blond hair and unkempt beard tried to wear a suit and behave properly'_

"Are you Loki'a brother?" the man seemed surprised.

"You know my brother?"

"Uh, yeah, I met him recently..."

"I am pleased to meet a friend of Loki, Mr. Stark, my brother has so few that I'm sometimes amazed when I meet a new one" Tony wanted to ask him if he knew where he was when Pepper cleared his throat emphatically, looking at the two men.

"Maybe we could have this conversation later? I think it would be better if we finished what we came to do so you can talk quietly then" how much Pepper knew him, she knew that if Thor told him where to fin Loki, Tony would go out there fastly. The meeting lasted about two hours and it was quite a rush thanks to Tony that continued to move incessantly and he was finishing Pepper's patience "Fine! Mr. Odinson, do you mind if we continue this after?" Thor nodded with a confused face and Tony aproached the instant Pepper left.

"So... Thor" he smiled hugely "Where is Loki?"

An hour later, Tony was in a more remote area of London, the building looked old and expensive, not the type he was thinking, but Tony that he had see it , it combined with Loki. Tony got up to the 9th floor, knocking on the door 96, checking the direction Thor had given him again, Tony knocked again, struggling to keep his hope and jumped when the door opened.

But it wasn't Loki. A man with longish brown hair, serious face and blue-green eyes opened the door, examining him from top to bottom.

"Can I help you?" Tony had to shake himself from the stupor, clearing his throat to regain his voice, he tried not to let the hopelessness fall on him and crush him.

"I'm... I'm looking for Loki" he rasped, his eyes in the florr. The boy raised an eyebrow.

"From whom?"

"Tony" replied brown-haired and there was a glow of recognition in his eyes as his face relaxed.

"So you're the famous Tony" he said, crossing his arms and leaning on the doorframe, an amused smile forming on his lips.

"Erm... yes? And you are...?"

"Oh, that's right. Bucky Barnes, best friend" he introduced himself, reaching out with his hand.

"Ah" Tony said with a sigh of relief, shaking his hand and Bucky chuckled.

"Looks like I gave you a scared there" Tony shrugged, pretending not to notice how his cheeks were flushed.

"Nah, uh... what did Loki said about me?" Bucky shook his head.

"No, no, Tony, I can't go releasing these secrets right?" he said with mock sadness and the brown-haired rolled his eyes, feeling more comfortable.

"Okay... is Loki here, then? Bucky shook his head again.

"Loki is in Prague, after the death of his father, he decided he needed some space" he shrugged, Tony sighed.

"Lately it seems that every time I go to meet him, he is always somewhere else" he said tiredly, Bucky raised an eyebrow.

"Can I give you some advice?" he said more quietly, Tony nodded "Loki doesn't usually gets interested in strangers in the park (literally in your case) and... he is worth it, Tony, That I can assure you. If you decide to go after him, you will never regret it" Tony stared at the green-blue eyes and he asked himself if he would give up, if he had spent all that time to finally give up halfway, if he thought Loki was worth it. No, he replied, thinking of the good feeling that had settled on him when he was with Loki, he's definitely worth it. Tony smiled.

"You got an address?" the brown-haired smiled brightly. Ten minutes later, Tony left the building with an address and a new hope on his chest. Bucky closed the apartment door and leaned against it now, smiling slightly.

"Everything all right?" asked Steve, his boyfriend.

"Believe it or not, the famous Loki's Tony was here" Steve raised his eyebrows.

"Really?" Bucky nodded "And... is he really interested?"

"He's on his way to Prague now" Steve smiled.

"Loki deserves someone who is willing to risk everything but will he be willing to do the same?" Bucky smirked, his eyes soft.

"I haven't heard Loki talk about anyone like in that way ever. I'm sure he would also risk everything" the blond nodded.

"Then good that they found each other, right?" he said, approaching him.

"They still need to find each other" Bucky said, letting his arms wrap around him and smiling "but they're on track"

* * *

**4.**

Prague was a beautiful city, full of colors, people and art. Tony had adored the few visits to this place, the Art Deco Imperial Hotel was one of the most beautiful places he had ever stayed and he just had installed when the taxi arrived and he had to leave hurriedly. Loki lived in Brno, somewhat outside of the city, at the family home of the Odinson. The train ride was used to help himself to relax, after visiting Bucky, Tony felt a little more confident. A smile formed on his face unconsciously, it was likely that Loki had some feelings for him too and it made him a lot more hopeful than he had been a week ago. With surprise, he noticed that it had been almost three weeks since he met Loki and he hadn't ever been so obsessed with someone.

Tony arrived to the property and raised his eyebrows, it was very beautiful, an old style house, almost like a castle, the gardens were huge too. He walked through the vast expanse of green and halfway met a butler who accompanied him to the house, let him settle into the luxurious room and went to find a person of the family. A woman with golden hair and elegant appearance came shortly after, his blue eyes were kind and his smile was soft.

"Excuse me for the delay" she said, offering his hand (palm down) "Frigga of Odinson"

"Anthony Stark, my lady" the brown-haired replied, brushing his lips against the back of his hand. She smiled and invited him to sit.

"I heard you were looking for my son?"

"Yes, ma'am, I was looking for Loki" she nodded.

"He is staying here for a few days, taking a little break" she sighed "Gods know that this child never takes a break" she said in a motherly tone "unfortunately, Loki has gone to spend the day in the city with friends of his childhood, he comes very little here, so he has taken advantage and went to visit them" she said and Tony said almost sighed, getting used to never find the raven-haired "Loki told me about you, Anthony"

"I hope only good things, madam" he said respectfully and she smiled approvingly.

"Of course, you have created a great impression on my son, I know he was anxious to return to America but I managed to convince him to spend a few days with his mother, I haven't seen him much"

"He's going back?" he asked, surprised.

"He still has classes to teach, if I'm not mistaken" she said, tilting her head slightly.

"Oh"

"I know that seeing you again was also one of the reasons, Mr. Stark, and now that you are here..." Tony blushed before her gaze, feeling like a child "I can see that you are very interested in him, Anthony... but are your intentions honorable?" Tony shivered at the icy tone hidden in there and looked at her firmly, knowing that lying wouldn't help him in anything.

"If I'm honest, I only had to talk to Loki twenty minutes to know he was someone special, he is the sort of people who you don't find every day and that in one way or another, remains in your memory. I don't know... I don't know if this will really be something more, you may spend one day together and end up thinking they are horrible people and wont' want to ever see each other again... but the point is that I want to try, no matter if it works or not, at least I will have tried and... his son is worth it" Frigga looked at him with a excited gleam in her eyes and put a hand on her lips, hiding a smile.

"Then you must find him, Anthony, know that you have my approval, I know you and my son will make a beautiful couple" the brown-haired nodded, swallowing.

"Thank you, Mrs. Frigga"

* * *

**5.**

Tony arrived at Amade Restaurant after Frigga told him that Loki had a reservation there with his friends for dinner at eight, maybe if he hurried he could arrive at time. Tony arrived at nine and a half to the city and took him about fifteen minutes to get to the right place. By the time he reached the precious restaurant, the table indicated only had two persons and none of them was Loki.

"You must be Anthony" said the woman with long blond hair and green eyes, stretching his hand in the same way that Frigga had, apparently it was a custom among the families of certain status "I am Amora Reigner, friend of Loki" Tony took her hand, kissing it shortly.

"Anthony Stark" he said then shook the hand of the man with black hair and strong features.

"Victor Von Doom" Tony nodded and sat when they invited him "You just lost Loki"

"Yes, it is almost the history of our relationship" he sighed "Who told them that I was coming?"

"Mrs Frigga, of course" Amora replied casually, serving some wine "she asked us not to say anything and that we only retain him but Loki isn't a very patient person and least one that listens. But you're lucky" she added with a smile "It may happen that we know exactly where he is"

"Really?" both nodded.

"Loki has an habit of going for a walk by the Charles Bridge before returning home, he spends about an hour or two just admiring the city"

"Thanks" Tony said, making a move to stand but Amora stopped him with a hand on his arm.

"Before we let you go with our friend, there are a couple of things you have to know" the woman said, as he shared a knowing look with Victor.

"What is it?" the brown-haired asked, feeling impatient.

"Loki is a person who has been through a lot of grief in a very short time, his world was broken about a few years ago and there is still fallout from that, it may not be visible but is there" she inhaled deeply "We love Loki, we respect all his decisions but we know that he can sometimes be very proud... so don't give up okay? It may be difficult to pull him out of his shell but he's worth it, that I can assure you, if you get Loki to open to you, then you will always have him" Tony felt his heart racing and for a moment he panicked, he was a reckless person, daring, and he tended to do things without thinking before, sometimes he spoke first and thought after. Holding someone's trust, no matter how fragile it was, it scared him because he didn't know if he was worthy of it, not knowing whether he would be able to be what he needed. But what could he do? Go away? Leave like he if he hadn't crossed the world just to find him? He knew that Loki had gotten under his skin and his mind like no one ever had done before. If Loki was capable of something so great, couldn't he be able to be the person that he needed? Yes, he could, if he tried, and of course he was going to try.

"I know he's worth it or I wouldn't be here" he answered firmly and Amora smiled.

"Then, walk away, cowboy" Tony grinned.

* * *

**+1.**

The Charles Bridge looked more beautiful at night, its yellow lights illuminating the beautiful sculptures and creating different images throughout the site. At some point, Tony would have considered watching everything around him, admire the beautiful art that appeared but as he moved quickly across the bridge, turning his head from side to side and getting out of breath, there was nothing that could interested him less than art. Tony paused a few seconds, agitated and ran a hand over his forehead, removing sweat and trying not to feel desperate. This was the place, this should be but fate seemed to rejoice in the fact that it send to Tony the most wonderful person and then hide him from him to crush him. How much more would last this twisted version of the cat and mouse? Tony thought he couldn't take it anymore.

"Tony?"

The brown-haired froze in his place, it seemed that everyone had silenced around him and he could just hear his hurried heartbeat. This was the moment, it had finally come, at last he had found him. Tony had to breathe deeply to calm down and turned slowly in his place, his eyes immediately finding the figure that he had so longed to see. Loki looked beautiful under the night lights of the bridge, his black hair was slightly messed up by the wind and a long black coat hugged his figure, making him look even thinner. His green eyes glowing with curiosity, confusion and another thing he couldn't understand. He was finally here.

"Loki" he breathed, his hands sweating and his chest rising and falling rapidly.

"You're here..." Loki whispered, as surprised as he was.

"Yes, I was looking for you..." Loki's eyes widened.

"And you came here... for me?" he asked incredulously, looking at him with shock.

"It's that..." Tony knew it was now or never, so he gave everything he had "From the moment I met you in the park, in those wonderful minutes I could talk to you, I felt that... that it was special what we had together, a connection between us and I wish to know more about you, to meet you. But you weren't anywhere and I tried to forget you, saying that it was silly to think of someone I barely knew but I couldn't get you out of my head, Loki" the raven-haired was still rooted to the spot, staring at him with his bright green eyes "So I looked for you everywhere, in the library where you got that book that we like and... and I went to the college, where I was told you were in London. When I got there, I met your brother and your best friend, he told you'll be here and gave me your address. I also met your mother, she is a lovely woman by the way, and I went looking for you to the restaurant but apparently I'm always late to every place you went, you'd already left and I was beginning to think that I could never find you because... because this type of connection as you and I had, Loki, is one of those things that happen once in a million, is one of those precious pearls that are at the bottom of the sea and you get luck for the rest of your life" Tony inhaled deeply, his eyes brimming with sincerity and Loki trembled "If I'm honest, Loki, I don't know what will happen next, I don't know if we'll be together for a day, or a week, or a month, or many years but what I do know... is that I prefer to risk myself trying, to live with the_ 'what ifs?'_" Loki stared at him, his own breathing hard and Tony felt his nervousness grow more with each passing second of silence.

"Tony..." he finally said, shaking his head slightly and showing the most beautiful smile that Tony never thought he saw, completely stealing his breath "Would you like to have a coffee with me?" Tony thought he could cry of emotion.

"I'd love to, Loki" he replied and offered his hand. When Loki took his hand, his grip was sure and together they walked the streets, talking of a thousand things.

* * *

Tony met Loki on a warm day, he spent with him one afternoon and didn't see him again. Then he couldn't forget.

Then it happen the trip that Tony made, following the pace dictated by the green eyes of Loki.

Always Loki.


End file.
